The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cercis (redbud) grown as an ornamental tree for home and commercial landscapes. Redbud is typically grown as a small tree for its attractive purple flowers that are borne in the spring, and sometimes for its interesting foliage color (purple, variegated, or golden leaf forms) or architectural form.
The new and distinct cultivar of redbud resulted from a formal breeding program established by the inventors in Raleigh, N.C., United States. One of the objectives of the breeding program was to develop a purple-leaf form of redbud that exhibited the weeping growth habit. ‘Ruby Falls’ originated as a second generation descendant from a controlled cross (using caged trees and bumblebees) of Cercis canadensis ‘Covey’×‘Forest Pansy’ (Cercis canadensis) made in 2001 in Raleigh, N.C. Trees of both cultivars established in 15-gallon pots were placed inside a screened enclosure to prevent insect visitation. A small hive of bumblebees was placed inside each cage to facilitate pollen exchange between the 2 cultivars. Redbud is widely accepted as being a self-incompatible species, thus any fruit formed are almost always the result of cross-pollination. Fruit and seed were obtained only on the ‘Covey’ parent. ‘Covey’ (U.S. Plant Pat. 10,328) was introduced in 1997 and is described as a green leafed, weeping form of Cercis canadensis with light purple flowers. ‘Forest Pansy’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,556) is a non-weeping, purple leaf form of eastern redbud (Cercis canadensis) discovered in 1947 in McMinnville, Tenn. Both parents are commonly available in commerce.
The first generation seeds resulting from the 2001 hybridization were harvested in fall of 2001 and germinated in a greenhouse in Raleigh, N.C. in the winter of 2002. The resulting 19 first generation seedlings were planted in a field setting at a research station in Jackson Springs, N.C., isolated from other redbuds, in spring 2002. These plants flowered in spring 2005, and second generation seed was collected that same year off of all plants that produced seed. This seed was germinated in a greenhouse in Raleigh, N.C. in December, 2005. From these approximately 400 seedlings, 42 seedlings showing dark purple leaves and weeping growth habit were selected and grown in the greenhouse in spring and summer, 2006. These 42 seedlings were later transplanted to the field in November, 2006, and one plant, later designated NC2006-8, was selected as the best individual for its purple leaf color and weeping growth habit. This original plant demonstrated characteristics identical to those subsequently expressed on other plants when propagated by chip budding. This single plant is the subject of the present invention ‘Ruby Falls’.
The distinguishing traits of ‘Ruby Falls’ are its distinctive purple leaves in the spring, turning to burgundy and ultimately green later in the summer, and its weeping growth habit. The cultural requirements for ‘Ruby Falls’ are well-drained soil, full sun, and moderate moisture. ‘Ruby Falls’ exhibits no serious pest or disease problems known to the inventors.
The closest comparisons known to the inventors are its grandparents, ‘Forest Pansy’ and ‘Covey’, and ‘Traveller’ and ‘Cascading Hearts’, two existing cultivars in the trade. Plants and leaves of this new cultivar differ from ‘Forest Pansy’. In direct comparisons of the 2 cultivars in the inventor's experimental trials, plants of ‘Ruby Falls’ are weeping in growth, compared to the non-weeping growth of ‘Forest Pansy’. ‘Ruby Falls’ differs from ‘Covey’ grandparent in having purple leaves. ‘Rudy Falls’ is clearly distinct from its original grandparents. ‘Ruby Falls’ differs from the green leaf, weeping cultivars ‘Traveller’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,640) and ‘Cascading Hearts’ (U.S. Plant Pat. 18,528) in having purple leaves.
The first asexual propagation of ‘Ruby Falls’ was conducted by Alex and Harald Neubauer on behalf of the inventors in August, 2007 in Belvidere, Tenn. ‘Ruby Falls’ has subsequently been propagated in the same location in August, 2008. In all cases, the original plant selection was propagated asexually by chip budding in late summer onto Cercis canadensis rootstock. Such budded trees heal rapidly, and resume normal growth the following spring after budding. Five plants derived from chip budding of the cultivar were established in the inventor's test plots in January, 2009. During all asexual propagation, the characteristics of the original plant have been maintained. Plants derived from chip budding exhibit characteristics identical to those of the original plant, and no aberrant phenotypes have appeared.
Performance evaluation of the original plant and budded trees demonstrate this cultivar to be relatively consistent in its characteristics even under the different growing conditions associated with yearly climatic variation.
Plants of the new cultivar are vigorous after chip-budding in the nursery setting, growing up to 1.8 meters the year after fall budding. Plants are weeping in growth habit. Flowers are an attractive bright lavender color.
‘Ruby Falls’ is distinguished from other related known cultivars based on the unique combination of traits including weeping growth habit and purple leaf color during the spring and through mid-summer.
The new cultivar has been named the RUBY FALLS cultivar. No public sale of ‘Ruby Falls’ has yet taken place at the time of this application. First public sale is anticipated to occur in January, 2010.